Ming-Hua
Ming-Hua is one of the main antagonists in Book 3 of The Legend of Korra. She's one of the four most dangerous criminals in the world, along with P'Li, Zaheer, and Ghazan. She specializes in a unique form of Waterbending which allows her to create water-composed appendages in place of arms, which she lacks. History Past Ming-Hua is one of the most dangerous criminals in the world and a member of the Order of the Red Lotus. She and her gang had attempted to kidnap Korra when she was a little girl, but all of them were defeated by Tonraq, Sokka, Firelord Zuko, and Tenzin. When the Order of the White Lotus managed to capture her, they placed her in a special prison located above a volcano to make sure that she lacked any form of water or moisture that could be used to escape. All of the criminals were interrogated about why they tried to kidnap Korra, but none of them gave any answers. While in captivity, she passed the time by inventing stories about her captors. Shortly after Harmonic Convergence, two criminal, as well as old friends of Ming-Hua, Zaheer and Ghazan arrived to bust her out of prison. The two knocked out the guards and threw a barrel of water at her prison cell, giving Ming-Hua enough moisture so she could create water tentacles and escape her containment. After the three managed to escape, they set forth to the Northern Water Tribe to break P'Li out of her prison. Ming-Hua froze the door to her cell to the point where it was brittle enough to open with waterbending. She freed P'Li and guided her out of the prison, thus reuniting the whole gang. After the group's reunion, she proves to be the most psychotic member of the group, openly threatening and harming people without reason. When the group escapes Republic City after Zaheer becomes wanted for infiltrating Air Temple Island, she is seen driving the getaway car. She comments on how the police could have told them Korra's location, but Zaheer finds her easily. Ming-Hua is seen opening the window to Korra's room in Zaofu, and attempts to grab Lin's leg with her water whips as she rescues Korra. She is then sent to find Korra at the Misty Palms Inn along with Ghazan, and they encounter Mako and Bolin, easily overpowering the firebender. She tells Ghazan to go after the Avatar while she deals with Mako and Bolin, and brings them to Zaheer, saying that he might find them useful. He then resolves to travel to Ba Sing Se. En route to the city, she has a casual conversation with Bolin, displaying her affable side. After Zaheer kills Hou-Ting, she strangles the radio operator, but Zaheer interferes, telling her that the people are free now and should be treated as such. When Zaheer plans to attack the Northern Air Temple, she holds Opal hostage, threatening to kill her if anyone steps in. She then engages in a duel with Kya, who knocks her off the side of the temple. However, she returns wielding eight water arms and easily defeats her opponent. She then takes part in the ruse to capture Korra by using her waterbending to simultaneously pose as multiple Air Nomad hostages. After Korra enters the Avatar State, she and Ghazan battle Mako and Bolin respectively. She lures Mako into a cave with water, but it backfires on her when he electrocutes the water, killing her instantly. Powers and Abilities Ming-Hua is a powerful Waterbender. Despite her lack of arms, Ming-Hua specializes in a special technique which allows her to create water-composed appendages, like water whips and tentacles, in place of her missing arms. Ming-Hua has shown to use Waterbending in a very violent manner. Her attacks are often lethal in intent and delivered with brutal, quick blows. Ming-Hua has also shown the ability to drive using her appendages. Trivia * Ming-Hua is voiced by Grey DeLisle, who also provided the voice of Azula in Avatar: The Last Airbender. * It is hinted that she and Ghazan may have an "unspoken attraction" during their conversation with Bolin. * Ming-Hua is the third bender with a physical disability, the first one being Toph Bei Fong, and second one being Combustion Man; Toph was blind, Combustion Man has metallic prosthetics which replaced his lost right arm and leg, and Ming-Hua has no arms. ** The only difference is that it's, so far, never explained why Ming-Hua has no arms. Category:Avatar Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Aquakinetic Villains Category:Criminals Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Whip Users Category:Kidnapper Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Anarchist Category:Cryomancers Category:Psychopath Category:Henchmen Category:Serial Killers Category:Extremists Category:Sadists Category:Bullies Category:Deceased Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Jerks Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Elementals